The Tale of Zekken
by Kanmuru Killua
Summary: Basically Zekken never got A.I.D.S and has a happy family life. She still love vrmmorpgs,but what if she got trapped in SAO with kirito.How would SAO turn out?R&R


I don't own sword art Reki Kawahara,Aniplex,and A1 pictures,and Akiko Kayaba.I own a whole lot of nothing!

As we see a young girl with dark hair and rather beautiful was laying down wearing a saiyaman like helmet known as the nervegear on her head. She was about to start a VRMMORPG known only as Sword Art Online!

"Link Start!" Yuuki said as her vision was blinded by a bunch of lights.

She appeared in a town that looked just like a medieval castle. She was adorned in a purple and red outfit. (basically her normal outfit)

She walked around unsure of what to do. She saw a guy running confidently to the field so she followed him.

"Hello sir!" Yuuki said in her cheerful voice.

"Hello. How can I help you?"Kirito said back.

"Um y yeah. I was wondering if you could help me out here? I'm new at these games. I don't know how to fight." Yuuki said very shyly.

"Uh sure. My name is Kirito! What's yours?" Kirito asked completely oblivious of everything else around him.

"My name's Yuuki! Nice to meet you!" Yuuki said.

"So do you have a weapon?" Kirito asked.

"I have a one handed sword." Yuuki replied happily.

"Okay,well just attack him with your sword and you'll get better. Bye." Kirito said,devoid of any emotion.

"W Wait! D Do you want to party up,o or form a guild?" Yuuki asked.

Suddenly they all were teleported to the town of beginnings.

"What just happened?" Yuuki asked Kirito.

"A forced teleport? Wait look at the sky. What's that?" Kirito asked to no one in particular.

A red hexagon that kept flashing the word warning and suddenly switched to system announcement. Then it started growing until it covered the whole sky. Then blood started leaking out of the hexagon's until forming a man.

"Hello my name is Akiko Kayaba,I have an announcement." Kayaba said.

Nobody listened to him and kept talking to each other.

"Hey over here! You know what I'll mute the chat." Kayaba said.

He muted himself.

"Do you think he knows he muted himself?" Yuuki asked.

"Give it a minute." Kirito said.

"Okay I just realized what happened,it's quite funny,but have you ever seen tron?" Kayaba asked.

At this everyone went silent.

"Anyone. Wait what seriously. Damn was really banking on that. No matter I'll just wing it. Anyways much like world of warcraft you are no longer here by choice. However unlike WoW you are being held here by me. Not by your need to escape your empty fucking lives." Kayaba said.

"There is no way to logout of sword art online,and if someone attempts to log you out by removing the nerve gear,well has anyone seen scanners? It's a movie,you know what just let me,okay here it is." Kayaba said pulling up a video of a man's head exploding.

"Okay that was from scanners. And basically that." Kayaba finished.

"So the only way to stop the nerve gear from going all gallagher on your graymatter you must make your way through castle Aincrad and beat Sword Art Online." Kayaba said.

"So you want us to beat an mmo?" A random player yelled out.

"Essentially." Kayaba replied.

"Fuck you!" He said

"Whoa feeling a lot of hostility here. don't apreciate it." Kayaba said back.

"When have you heard of someone beating everquest?" He shot back.

"When have you ever heard of someone playing everquest?" Kayaba retorted.

"That's fair." He stopped talking.

"Anywho,for all you guys who thought it would be funny to play as a girl,you know who you are,I have a present for you." Kayaba said this while giving everybody a mirror.

Everybody looked in to it and turned into how they look in IRL.

"Also if your hp hits zero your real body perishes as well."

"WHAT?" A random guy asked.

"If you die in the game you die for real." Kayaba said back.

"WHAT?" He repeated.

"Okay sometimes things are born and they live,and then they stop. Forever.

"WHAT?" He said again.

Kayaba pulled up scanners and everybody got the message.

As he started to disappear he had one last thing to say.

"Oh yeah last thing,I disabled the profanity filter. Have fun with that." Kayaba said and disappeared.

Hope you enjoyed first Sword Art Online fanfic so I hope it's good. Reason I made it is because i was extremely sad when Yuuki died so this popped in my head.


End file.
